Novocaïne
by Ruize-chan
Summary: UA, oneshots sur un même monde dystopique. "Lorsque le clac clac des semelles qui frappent le carrelage résonne, lorsque tes yeux croisent ceux, cernés, de Reever, lorsque tu entraperçois le gamin qu'il tient fermement par la main, tu te dis d'abord qu'il n'a rien à voir avec Lenalee."
1. Novocaïne

Au passage, un oneshot écrit il y a environ un mois de cela. Prévu à l'origine pour être une fic à chapitres, mais j'exploite tellement la folie et le chagrin avec _Fides_ que je ne veux pas continuer avec cette histoire. Ce texte se suffit à lui-même, j'ai peur de le rancir à force d'en rajouter. Peut-être que j'y collerai un autre oneshot un jour, nous verrons bien.

L'idée était d'écrire une dystopie se déroulant dans le futur. Un Consul règne sur une société inégalitaire et, impose la religion chrétienne à la population, population qui vit à quatre-vingt pour cent dans des taudis, sur les trottoirs, dans la boue et la merde. Population à laquelle appartient Kanda, mais dont il veut coûte que coûte s'extraire. Fanatisme religieux, crainte, violence. La Congrégation, police religieuse de l'état, traque les fuyards et fait sa petite loi, rachetant parfois des Elus du Seigneur puisque leur statut les rend nobles et purs. Komui en était le chef, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu les convictions politiques nécessaires, mais a sombré dans la folie depuis la mort de Lenalee, assassinée par des membres du clan Noah, famille de rebelles politiques, avant le génocide l'ayant fait disparaître. Depuis, il vit avec Reever, majordome et ami qui l'aidait déjà à tenir le coup auparavant puisque son rôle était particulièrement éprouvant mentalement, dans son building dominant le peuple de toute sa hauteur. Complètement psychosé, Komui cherche à remplacer Lenalee par des gamins et gamines que Reever ramasse au coin des venelles crades de la ville mais bien évidemment, n'y parvient pas, trop cramponné à ses souvenirs.

Encore un ovni, à croire que j'ai besoin de m'évader sur une autre planète et de vous tendre la main pour vous enlever avec moi. Bonne lecture, je répondrai aux éventuels commentaires et questions avec grand plaisir.

« Wash'n'dry », Miss Kittin ; « Hallelujah », Damien Saez ; « Ghosts of Utopia », IAMX

* * *

**Novocaïne**

* * *

Lorsque le _clac clac_ des semelles qui frappent le carrelage résonne, lorsque tes yeux croisent ceux, cernés, de Reever, lorsque tu entraperçois le gamin qu'il tient fermement par la main, tu te dis d'abord qu'il n'a rien à voir avec Lenalee.

Que ses petits yeux bridés sont trop noirs, trop durs pour être ceux de ta sœur, qu'il leur manque l'étincelle qui fleurissait dans ceux de Lena lorsqu'elle riait, la maigre fossette qui plissait sa peau, la courbure de ses cils qui battaient la mesure. Que les cheveux longs et emmêlés qui tombent en rideaux sur ses clavicules saillantes ne ressemblent pas aux mèches souples qui s'échappaient des barrettes qu'Anita avait confiées à Lena. Que son visage est trop sec, anguleux et animal. Qu'il est trop grand, que son torse est trop large. Qu'il lui manque deux jolis seins pointus et que son corps, sa silhouette entière sont tout sauf harmonieux.

On dirait que Dieu a bâclé le travail, qu'il n'a pas pris la peine d'arrondir ces épaules aiguisées, ce menton acéré, cette pomme d'Adam découpée au rasoir. Sa peau sale cerne ses os comme le papier de soie épouse l'armature d'un cerf-volant ; ses pieds, raclés par le bitume et souillés par la boue, collent au carrelage et sèment sur le sol d'étranges ellipses brunes. Son sexe pend effrontément entre ses cuisses, émergeant d'un duvet de poil noirs, provocateur. Sa silhouette nue, efflanquée, est aux antipodes des belles courbes rebondies de Lenalee, de ses arabesques folles dans lesquelles tant de fois, tes yeux se sont perdus – et dans tes rêves, parfois tes doigts.

Enfin, Reever lâche sa main. Ils s'immobilisent tous les deux au milieu de ton bureau, noyés par la lumière trop jaune que dégueule la baie vitrée du building.

Le gosse ne regarde que toi, ne prête attention ni aux bibliothèques qui grimpent vers le ciel ni aux icônes à fonds d'or qui tapissent les murs. Les rayons de soleil qui lui tombent sur la gueule font comme une auréole autour de ses cheveux embroussaillés et bien qu'il soit ébloui, il ne te lâche pas des yeux.

Ah ils en débanderaient, les bigots qui jouent les ministres au Consulat, de le voir s'avancer pieds nus, tel le Messie, dans l'univers aseptisé des hautes sphères. Le sauvageon en ville, Ulysse gâté par la mer en Phéacie, le profane dans le royaume de Dieu ; à l'époque des apocryphes bibliques quotidiens, rien n'est pire que la mixité des classes. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui t'arrêtera. Ce n'est pas le premier orphelin que Reever te ramène, pas le premier vagabond que tu examines ainsi, pas le premier mendiant qui crotte ton carrelage immaculé.

Par contre, c'est le premier qui te regarde avec cette intensité.

Tu fais comme si de rien n'était, tu t'enfonces dans le velours moelleux de ton fauteuil et tu déposes méticuleusement ton stylo sur ton bureau, parallèle aux autres plumes proprement alignées. Un _boum-boum_ assommant se met à tambouriner contre tes tempes comme le font les victimes acculées par la Congrégation contre les portes des lâches qui n'osent pas leur ouvrir, trop effrayés d'avoir eux-mêmes affaire avec la milice du gouvernement. C'est le moyen que choisit ton corps pour te dire de ralentir la cadence lorsque tu penses trop, pour te défendre de continuer à réfléchir.

Comme d'habitude, tu l'ignores. Tu t'en fous. Ce n'est pas un tas de chair, d'os coupants et de veines gluantes de sang qui va t'arrêter maintenant. Tu as choisi l'âme, pas le corps, quoi qu'en dise les médecins officiels à la botte du Consulat, quoi qu'en dise Reever.

Tu relèves les yeux sur le môme.

De nouveau, tu le dissèques du regard, dépeçant mentalement sa peau dégueulasse pour l'aiguiller aux quatre coins du mur comme une petite souris de laboratoire.

Un tatouage artisanal sur le torse, un obscur symbole dont les pigments sombres rongent ses pores. Une oreille percée au trou nu, quelques vieilles cicatrices, deux trois égratignures bénignes. Une frange mal coupée. Deux magnifiques stigmates qui lui dévorent les poignets comme deux bracelets de sang cristallisé – il est devenu pratique courante chez les clochards de taillader les poignets des orphelins pour les vendre à meilleur prix aux chasseurs d'Elus, même si les plus stupides de ces _hunters_ ne se font plus avoir par ces tours de passe-passe depuis déjà quelques années.

Tu penses au Caravage, aux mômes crasseux qu'il ramassait dans les venelles et qu'il peignait, androgynes sublimes aux ongles sales que mangeaient de parfaits clairs-obscurs. Tu penses à Hugo, au blanc Gavroche, à la chasse aux cartouches, aux comptines chantées à tue-tête jusqu'au coup de feu suprême. Tu penses aux rejetons Maheu, à leurs pieds fragiles plongés dans la suie, à leurs poumons infectés de grisou.

Tu ne penses pas à Lenalee.

Tu n'as qu'un seul mot sur les lèvres.

_Fake_.

Un piètre reflet du canon qui a vécu auprès de toi pendant seize ans, un pauvre gosse ramassé au coin du boulevard, sur le trottoir ou sous un de ces porches où se réfugient les rejetés, là où zonent putains, orphelins, junkies, athées, agnostiques et bien d'autres encore, tous ces gens gerbés par la société depuis la création du Consulat. Tu croises les mains, pinces les lèvres, te disant que jamais ça ne marchera. Le gamin est un peu trop vieux, un peu trop mec, un peu trop tout. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir une belle gueule ni deux putains d'yeux en amande, tu songes sans ciller.

_Fake_, _fake_, _fake_, chuchotent les enfants sacrifiés qui depuis la mort de Lenalee, refusent de te laisser en paix.

Tu berces ton front dans la paume de ta main, secoues doucement la tête jusqu'à ce que les voix se taisent. Personne n'a rien dit mais tu as senti le regard de Reever te tomber dessus, ce regard qui signifie clairement qu'il sait et qui est presque aussitôt parti en exploration dans le bordel qui surplombe ton bureau. Tu sais ce qu'il cherche. Le pilulier, ce pilulier orné d'un majestueux camé de la Vierge, ce pilulier où dorment encore les gélules multicolores de la journée. Tu lui rends son regard, acquiesces silencieusement, oui, tu vas les prendre, non, tu n'as pas oublié, oui, c'est promis. C'est promis.

Puis des mots s'échappent d'entre tes lèvres, et ces mots forment des phrases, et ces phrases s'adressent autant au petit qu'à Reever, qui ne semble pas le moins surpris du monde par ton annonce. Tu n'en veux pas, du garçon. Ca ne va pas, _il_ ne va pas. Tes doigts secs se posent sur la couverture rigide du livre qui trône en empereur sur ton bureau, saisissent l'ouvrage qui s'ouvre en craquant, déployant deux pages de soie alourdies d'enluminures. Derrière les verres de tes lunettes, tes yeux repêchent les mots soigneusement tracés en petits paragraphes tassés, tu retournes doucement à ta lecture, aux délectables extases de Thérèse d'Avila, et d'un coup c'est comme si toute la pièce s'est écroulée autour de toi. Les bruits se sont étouffés pour ne plus devenir que de fins chuintements, le tic tac nerveux de l'horloge rate un battement avant de ralentir franchement.

Pourtant, tes neurones refusent de s'agglutiner totalement sur les délicates pages du livre pour en pomper les doux plaisirs. Tu te dis qu'il va se passer quelque chose, que ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça une fois de plus, que la porte ne peut pas claquer de nouveau dans le dos nu de ton invité. Tu lèves doucement tes yeux noirs ; le carrelage du bureau s'est reconstitué sous tes pieds, les icônes ont fidèlement regagné leurs postes, chaque éclat de verre a regagné sa place au sein de l'immense baie vitrée ; les beaux crucifix dorés se sont pendus à leurs clous attitrés et dans un _tchac-tchac-tchac_ plus soutenu encore que celui d'une mitraillette, les livres se sont rangés dans leurs étagères vierges ; les muscles, les veines, la peau des deux hommes devant toi ont repoussé sur leur squelettes d'os blancs.

Reever te lance un regard étrange. Tu ne fais pas cela, d'habitude. Tu ne changes pas d'avis, chaque candidat n'a qu'une seule chance de gagner tes côtés. Il n'y a pas de joker, dans ton jeu de cartes. Tes lèvres tremblent fébrilement avant de demander d'une voix rauque :

« C'est quoi, ton nom ? »

Le gosse ne te lâche pas des yeux, ne parait ni étonné ni soulagé.

« De quoi tu parles, grand frère ? lâche-t-il simplement d'une voix qui semble trop douce pour lui appartenir, pénétrant tes souvenirs d'un seul regard, violant le chagrin rance qui pourrit dans ton cœur depuis trop longtemps. Lenalee, bien sûr. »

Alors, tu dis oui. Oui, tu le gardes.

Celui-là. Ce gosse. Ce gosse ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Ta sœur.

* * *

La **novocaïne** est un anesthésique, mais plutôt toxique et parfois à employé comme additif à certains types de drogue : si Kanda apaise la douleur de Komui, il n'en est pas moins dangereux et addictif. **Ulysse**, personnage principal de _l'Odyssée_ d'Homère, prétendu premier roman. **Le Caravage** (1571-1610) est un peintre italien particulièrement novateur du dix-septième siècle. **Gavroche** est un gamin parisien, personnage des _Misérables_ de Victor Hugo (1802-1885), ouvrage paru en 1862. Les **Maheu** sont une famille de _Germinal_, roman écrit par Emile Zola (1840-1902) et publié en 1885. **Thérèse d'Avila** (1515-1582) est une mystique fameuse pour ses transverbérations. Komui doit ici en lire son autobiographie, _Vida de Santa Teresa de Jesús_, écrit entre 1562 et 1565.


	2. Leitmotiv

Un second oneshot dans la lignée du premier, et il risque d'y en avoir d'autres puisque cet univers dystopique et futuriste me plaît drôlement – je bosse toujours sur _Fides_, cela ne change rien. Tous ces textes (si je continue dans cette lancée) seront donc liés les uns aux autres, de petites scènes éclairant certains personnages et, comme des pièces de puzzle, se réunissant finalement pour former un tout. Je m'intéresse ici à Anita, qui est un personnage que j'apprécie tout particulièrement ; j'en fais une Oubliée, une brisée, une tombée de son piédestal comme il doit beaucoup y en avoir depuis la Rébellion N.. J'ai aimé la confronter au personnage d'Alma, qui me séduit toujours autant en garçon largué. Mahoja semble avoir disparu lors de la guerre civile, partie ou morte. Cette scène se situe quelques jours après le départ de Kanda pour le building de Komui. Et si Anita vit au strict opposé de la légèreté nébuleuse des préoccupations de Komui, elle n'en lutte pas moins pour se trouver quelques miettes de vie à grignoter. Un texte moins descriptif puisque Anita est dans l'action, contrairement à Komui qui attend éperdument de vivre. Bonne lecture, je réponds avec plaisir aux éventuels questions et commentaires.

« Dreams », Fleetwood Mac ; « Liberation », Jack the Ripper ; « Neon rain », Negative

« Elle a été tout étonnée de voir les étoiles-soleils le monde mort-vivant et de rester dans l'_ombre_. » Frida Kahlo (1907-1954), _Journal_ (1942-1954)

* * *

**Leitmotiv**

* * *

Il pleure, cela fait trois jours qu'il pleure, et toi tu n'en peux plus.

« Alma, » chuchotes-tu en essayant de dissimuler ton agacement comme autrefois, tu masquais les imperfections de ta peau avec une fine pellicule de poudre iceberg.

Il ne répond pas, il ne répond jamais.

Parcouru d'un frisson, il continue de gémir, ses ongles entamant sans cesse la chair de ses poignets. Tu penses parfois qu'il est dément, comme persécuté par les Érinyes, peut-être dangereux, que tu ferais mieux de l'oublier, de t'en débarrasser, de le vendre. Tu supposes– tu sais que la Congrégation ramasse des gosses de son âge, en ce moment, des gamins ravis par l'idée de changer de vie, espérant sans doute jouer les thuriféraires auprès de quelque obscur membre des hautes sphères, des mômes qu'on ne revoit jamais. Ils le prendraient sûrement, le séquestreraient, le baiseraient, le supplicieraient, là n'est pas la question ; non, ce qui t'importe c'est qu'ils le feraient enfin, _enfin_ cesser de chialer. T'aimerais bien. Seulement ça fait déjà une semaine, tu crois, que tu l'as trouvé là, tapi dans un nid de cochonneries ramassées au gré des rues, et Mahoja t'a toujours dit que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Et toi tu le sais, que Mahoja a, que Mahoja avait raison.

Allongé sur un morceau de mousse récupérée sous le velours brodé d'un fauteuil défoncé largué au coin d'une venelle, les bras décharnés et repliés sur la poitrine, le gosse se meurt en grelottant. Chaque souffle qui s'échappe de ses lèvres gercées semble être le dernier, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de passer une main affectueuse dans les mèches sales de ses cheveux bruns emmêlés. Sur son teint cireux tombe une frange mal coupée, masquant des yeux éteints sans cesse fermés ou crispés par la douleur. La cicatrice qui barre sa trogne convulsée, traversant son nez finement retroussé, ne t'empêche pas de penser que ce garçon a sûrement été beau avant la Rébellion N., lorsque ses joues caves étaient encore pleines, que ses os ne saillaient pas sous son t-shirt sale et qu'un sourire éclairait encore son visage.

Sa blessure était déjà moche lorsque tu l'as découvert, mais tu n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse atteindre un jour un tel stade. Si elle t'écoeurait au début, tu refuses à présent strictement d'y toucher. De toute façon, tu sais qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre qu'il parte, qu'il s'en aille. Le flanc ouvert sur plusieurs centimètres suppure d'abcès olivâtres, tavelé de croûtes brunes et collantes. Au cœur se dessine l'eschare, virgule nécrosée autour de laquelle se déploient ulcères et pétales de sang séché. La plaie noircit de jour en jour et le gosse a beau trembler de tout son corps, tu sais que ce n'est pas à cause de cela qu'il pleure. Le gosse... Il faut arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, songes-tu en ramenant un morceau de couverture râpée sur ses épaules secouées de spasmes. Il doit avoir dix-sept, dix-huit ans peut-être, et ce n'est pas le moment de transférer tes pulsions maternelles inassouvies sur le premier vagabond en train de crever. Plus le moment.

« Alma, répètes-tu doucement, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Kanda, j'ai besoin de Kanda, c'est ce qu'il te répondrait s'il lui restait assez de conscience pour aligner deux mots et formuler quelque chose de cohérent, seulement il a dépassé ce stade depuis un moment. Ces deux mots, Alma et Kanda, ce sont les seules choses qu'il t'ait jamais dîtes, et tu t'en contentes. Alma, c'est le nom que tu as choisi pour lui, parce qu'effectivement, il n'est plus qu'une âme mourante qui pourrit au coin d'une rue ; Kanda, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, ou peut-être qui c'est, alors tu t'inventes des histoires en souriant doucement, une main posée sur le bras tremblotant de l'adolescent. Son frère, un nom de code, un endroit qu'il aurait aimé atteindre, un parent disparu, un dialecte qui t'es inconnu, une prière illégale qui vous voudrait des emmerdes avec la milice religieuse s'il vous arrivait de croiser la route des _hunters_ à la botte de la Congrégation. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sauras probablement jamais. Tu t'en fous. Il va mourir.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » croisses-tu presque timidement, la voix trop éraillée pour que tu reconnaisses là celle qui attirait tant de jolis cœurs du temps où tu étais encore une lady chez qui fourmillaient les prétendants.

Il ne répond toujours pas mais tu n'insistes pas, baissant les yeux sur tes mains éraflées. Tes doigts aux ongles vernis de rouge pourraient être beaux s'ils ne tremblaient pas autant, songes-tu distraitement, les yeux noyés dans le café froid d'une tasse ébréchée.

La boisson, d'un gris assez lavé pour que tu doutes qu'elle ait un jour contenu de ces gros grains gras de café qu'achètent les moins pauvres sous les toiles élimées du marché noir, tressaute dans sa timbale comme un océan aux folles marées. L'émail de la céramique file en miettes luisantes sous la peau sèche de tes mains, et tu penses bêtement qu'il s'effrite comme toi, tu disparais un peu chaque jour. Tes yeux émergent enfin et lorsque tu te relèves, ramassant les soieries défraîchies de ton kimono autour de ton corps de papillon, c'est un bref vertige qui brouille ton regard, une nausée qui caresse ton cœur fatigué. Il n'y a bien qu'elle pour s'en soucier. Cela fait un moment que l'organe, mort et flétri comme les seuls fruits que tu as jamais goûtés depuis deux ans, n'émeut plus personne – et c'est un tout autre fruit que besognent les charognards avides de toi, ceux qui se déchargent physiquement du stress, de la panique et de la fatigue qu'engendre le Consulat entre tes cuisses gluantes.

Mais ça aussi, tu t'en fous. Tu es là pour ça. Les trottoirs dégueulasses grouillent de femmes depuis la Rébellion N. : sur le no man's land d'asphalte s'écorchent les pieds nus de putains assidues, des vieilles peaux revêches aux gamines d'à peine quatorze ans. Le bitume est l'oreiller de plumes d'oie des laissés pour compte, des Oubliés comme certains se plaisent à les appeler, et jamais ne cesse l'activité devant les taudis, les squats et les refuges nichés dans le renfoncement des impasses. C'est le même schéma qui s'installe à chaque boulevard, et le quartier asiatique n'échappe pas à la règle. Il n'y a d'au-delà de quelques mètres d'altitude que commencent à vivre les familles respectables, seulement ni toi ni les autres n'ont les bonnes ailes pour s'élever.

Une main posée sur le mur de briques sales, l'autre enroulée autour de la vieille tasse, tu fais quelques pas en avant et t'extirpes du cul-de-sac dans lequel tu as trouvé Alma.

Il y a deux femmes sur le trottoir opposé qui, fagotées dans des robes raccommodées de morceaux de tissus épars, les cheveux sales emmaillotés dans des linges d'autant plus gris que le ciel de traîne qui vous domine tous, t'ignorent ostensiblement. Sur le bitume poussiéreux, des gosses jouent à se bousculer contre les buildings immenses qui percent le ciel, timbale cabossée à la main dans le cas où un privilégié viendrait à passer dans le coin et se sentirait d'humeur assez charitable pour y lâcher quelques piécettes frappées d'une croix. Des dizaines de clochards allongés à même le sol qui roupillant, qui expirant, meublent la moitié de l'accotement sur lequel jacassent les deux putes. Tu t'avances assez pour ne plus entendre les pleurs d'Alma, ignorant la douleur électrisante qui pulse dans ta cheville depuis la cavalcade de l'autre jour.

Elle devrait bientôt arriver, bientôt apparaîtraient ses bottines râpées, son jean sale et ses cheveux flamboyants qui, comme le rayon de soleil perfore le nuage dense pour annoncer chaleur et lumière, te promettaient quelques heures loin du chaos de la rue, dans le monde des délires. Elle c'est Chomesuke, et Chomesuke, c'est l'une des rares minettes qui parvient encore à dealer sans se faire cueillir par la milice et ses taupes. Certains disent qu'elle fournit suffisamment ces derniers pour échapper au règlement imposé par le Consulat mais toi, tu penses simplement qu'elle est plus maligne que les vulgaires trafiquants qui ne se soucient même pas de changer de boulevard de temps en temps pour faire leurs petites affaires. Chome, c'est la beauté et la jeunesse faisant corps, c'est la bonne humeur, les sourires moqueurs, les vannes cinglantes, l'insolence inconsciente, et c'est surtout les petits sachets de poudre blanche qu'elle sort des poches de son baggy trop grand pour te les tendre, les échangeant contre les pièces rouillées récoltées cette semaine.

Chome, elle vend de la vie, et toi de la vie, tu en as besoin ; tes mains continuent de trembler, tu en as besoin.

C'est lorsque la nuée s'approche, lorsque le martèlement sec se fait plus net et puissant que tes rêves d'héroïne s'effondrent brutalement et que, nerveuse, tu recules précipitamment dans ta planque, réintégrant l'air poussiéreux, la compagnie des rats gras et noirs, la fange insalubre et les gémissements de ton enfant– du gosse– d'Alma.

Plaquée contre la brique crade, tu fusionnerais avec le mur si tu le pouvais, et bientôt la rumeur des pas se fait plus dense, plus oppressante, plus obsédante. Habillée d'ombre, tu tends le cou vers la grande allée dans laquelle défile désormais la patrouille, tout en bottes cavalières et longs uniformes blancs, croix d'argent vissées sur le torse. Des yeux luisent à chaque intersection de la rue qui, tue et peut-être même tuée, n'est plus qu'un boyau où tambourine le cuir des semelles des Soldats de Dieu.

Tu sais qu'il est dangereux de pointer le bout du nez hors de ton trou mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, il faut, il _faut_ que tu le trouves. Où sont ses longs cheveux roux, son sourire moqueur, ses mains assez larges pour agripper tes seins aux mamelons granuleux et les couvrir tout entier ? Sa démarche nonchalante, son bouc auburn qui lui grignote le menton, ses épaules carrées et son rire rauque ? Il n'a pas sa place dans la Congrégation, tu lui dis chaque fois qu'il vient faire un tour entre tes cuisses, et lui te réponds chaque fois que de la même manière, tu n'as pas ta place sur le trottoir. Alors en souriant, tu écoutes ses promesses d'évasion, et son sourire à lui creuse une faille dans ton cœur lorsqu'il te dit qu'il n'attend que toi pour se mutiner et se barrer de ce pays dégénéré. Tu ne réponds jamais, prétendant désirer une carnation toute différente que ses mots volatiles, mais tu sais au fond de toi qu'il a profondément raison, que tu ne t'en sortiras pas sans lui.

Tu croies quoi, chérie ?

Que la poudre blanche qui te noie de rêves te sauvera, que le jour du jugement dernier, ton dealer viendra parlementer avec Saint-Pierre pour que t'aies ton petit hlm au Paradis ? Seigneur, mais t'es si conne que ça ? Nan, tu t'en sortiras pas, bébé. A moins que tu ne changes de drogue, que tu laisses enfin sa chance à ce canon qui te tend la main chaque fois qu'il croise ta route. Que tu le laisses te relever sur tes jambes tremblantes et que tu le rejoignes dans son Eden à lui. Parce que sinon, tu crèves. Tu crèves, et c'est pas tes copines du trottoir qui te pleureront – elles veulent pas perdre de temps et tout ce qu'elles retiendront de ta mort, c'est que tu leur as laissé tes quelques mètres de bitume pour tapiner à ta place.

Et puis quand on y pense, ça serait dommage, non ? De laisser couler le noir qui ourle tes beaux yeux bridés sur tes joues, de laisser le sel tracer ses sillons sur ta peau blanchie à la cendre. Ca ne lui plairait pas, à lui, à celui qui comme de nombreux bâtards enrôlés dans la milice, s'est vu affublé d'un patchwork religieux en guise de nom. Non, Cross Marian n'aimerait pas te voir pleurer, tu le sais. Alors tu essuies gauchement tes yeux bridés, étalant une couche de rimmel brun sur tes joues pâles, disséquant la foule de manteaux neigeux du regard.

Lorsque tes yeux rencontrent enfin sa silhouette, là-bas, au cœur de la patrouille fanatique, tes doigts se crispent autour de la petite croix rouillée qui pendouille mollement au-dessus de ta poitrine.

Aujourd'hui, tu ne veux pas d'héroïne. Tu veux un héros.

* * *

Un **leitmotiv** est un élément récurrent et porteur dans l'œuvre de quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Cross, ici, dans la vie d'Anita. Les **Érinyes** sont des divinités d'origine grecques réputées pour persécuter leurs victimes, les rendant folles, tout comme les Furies romaines. **Alma** signifie « âme » en espagnol.


End file.
